La Hija de Voldemort
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione despierta en el año 1979 después de interceptar un Aveda mortal, pero viva o muerta? Parece que es la hija de Voldemort, quien tiene planes para ella, uno es casarla con Lucius y Rabastan. Ella tendrá que decidir a cuanto está dispuesta de sacrificar y aceptar para evitar la tragedia causada por ella en 1998. Discontinuada.
1. Chapter 1

Divulgación Hp pertenece a Jkr. La historia, el desarrollo de nuevos personajes, los nuevos eventos y los nuevos personajes son mi propiedad intelectual. Glorioux

Drama. Una historia de viajes en el tiempo. Hermione tendrá que decidir cuánto está dispuesta a comprometerse para evitar la tragedia que podría haber causado. Una especie de final feliz. Gracias a la NACF por sus buenos consejos. Esto será un romance en tríada.

Gracias a muchos críticos leales y dedicados cuyos comentarios me han ayudado tanto. Y gracias a todos los que leen mi trabajo, especialmente a los que se suscriben a mi trabajo.

Aunque mi español no es de lo mejor, acá va una historia que me gusta mucho. Los eruditos en el lenguaje tengan paciencia. Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 1- La Citación **

**Malas decisiones-1998**

El profesor Snape los había encontrado y relató el mensaje de Voldemort. "Srta. Granger, el Señor tenebroso quiere hablar con usted. Tiene una oferta para ti. Tengo la libertad de repetirla, sin embargo, no le aconsejo que me escuche, ¿entendido?"

Ella estaba desconcertada escuchándole, estaban sentados en Grimauld 12, la batalla era inminente; entonces, ¿por qué le traía mensajes a ella? "Adelante".

"Dijo que si vas libremente con él, sin hacer preguntas, y aceptas sus condiciones por lo que sea que haya planeado para ti, no ejecutará a los 20 rehenes que tiene. Son los Malfoys, varios de sus compañeros de clase, y sí, yo también. No me importa mi destino; tú haces lo que es correcto para ti".

"¿Por qué quiere que me vaya?"

"Ni idea, pero sospecho que no es nada nefasto, actúa diferente cuando habla de ti. Bella está furiosa. Creo que ella sabe algo. ¿Quiénes son sus padres, Srta. Granger?"

"Seguramente, estás bromeando. Los doctores Robert y Jean Granger eran mis padres antes de que los mortífagos los encontraran en Australia, mi padre fue encontrado muerto y no sé nada de mi madre, desapareció, así me lo dijeron". Ella le respondió: "Dile que aunque fuera mi hermano perdido, no lo veré. No te preocupes, profesor Snape, sólo te está asustando para que actúes como su mediador".

Fue el peor consejo de su vida. Voldemort no mentía, lo decía en serio, cada palabra.

**Pérdidas y Oraciones.**

La batalla se estaba acabando, ella había visto morir a uno por uno de sus amigos. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Pronto sería la única. ¿Cómo pudo salir todo tan mal? La serpiente torturaba y asesinaba delante de todos, tanta crueldad frente a los chiquitines del primergraso, luego la sangre, la sangre.

La ejecución de la familia Malfoy tuvo que ser lo peor, ¿qué sentido tenía hacer que Lucius matara a su propio hijo? Entonces la mitad de la casa de los Slytherin, los que habían ser indecisos, fueron todos asesinados, uno por uno.

Dijeron que Voldemort estaba loco. "Dile que es su culpa, es su culpa..." Dijo antes y después de cada ejecución. Él tenía razón, ella lo sabía.

Entonces vio a Hagrid cargando a Harry, caminando hacia ellos, y ambos fueron quemados con el fuego de Fyend. "Harry, Harry, mi amor, no tú, Harry." Después de eso, sólo quería morir. Sus esperanzas de un futuro juntos, sus futuros bebés, sus sueños y ambiciones, se han ido, bueno no todos, ella todavía tenía a Ron como su mejor amigo, y tal vez su futuro amante ya que querían formar una tríada. Pero no por mucho tiempo, fue cortado desde el pecho hasta la ingle cuando fue alcansado por un hechizo . "Ron, no, por favor, tú no, tú no tampoco."

Vio a los nuevos discípulos del Señor tenebroso, Percy Weasley, y algunos rostros que no reconoció, Bellatrix, los hermanos Lestrange no estaban para ser vistos, probablemente muertos. Habían estado peleando con ella, extraño. Sucedió después de la ejecución de los Malfoys, dijeron que Bellatrix se volvió loca cuando Narcissa murió.

En ese momento se estaba batiendo en duelo con Mulciber, estaba tan cansada que su brazo estaba a punto de caer, "Remus, cuidado", se volvió para salvarlo de la luz verde que llegaba. Ella se paró delante de él, Mulciber tenía la orden de capturarla viva, todos lo hicieron. El Señor tenebroso quería una joven novia, o eso les habían dicho, y había elegido a la Sangre-Sucia para su magia. Había estado obsesionado con ella desde que la vio en la mansión Malfoy.

Voldemort había enviado un grupo para traer vivos a sus padres. Habían desobedecido órdenes, la madre era hermosa, y habían decidido compartir su cuerpo antes de llevarla al Señor tenebroso. Uno había matado a su padre cuando salió con un arma Muggle. Mientras no la observaban adecuadamente, ellase había apuntado con una varita y se había suicidado; la Sangre-Sucia no era una, todos en el círculo íntimo lo sabían ahora.

Dijeron que el Señor tenebroso había venido a ver a la Sra. Granger y la había retenido contra él rugiendo como un loco. La trajo de vuelta y llamó a un Nigromante, todo para nada. Mató a todos los de ese día y a muchos desde entonces, y ahora quería a la bruja.

"Si alguien la toca, o si recibe un solo rasguño, lo sabré, y tú y tu familia serán arrasados de la faz de la tierra. No quiero oír a nadie insultándola, ¿lo oyes y lo entiendes?" El Señor tenebroso había avisado a todos el día anterior.

Oyó a Voldemort gritando: "No ella, no ella, no ella, no, no ambos, "NOOOOOOOOO". Había visto lo que Mulciber vio demasiado tarde.

"No, no," Mulciber trató de empujarla fuera del camino, pero era demasiado tarde, la luz verde la golpeó justo en el medio de su pecho. Sintió que la luz se apagaba; su ya roto girador del tiempo, el que nunca se quitó como símbolo de tiempos mejores, se derritió con el impacto.

Escuchó el rugido de ira y desesperación del Señor tenebroso. "No, no, idiotas." En ese momento, el suelo implosionó; todo cambió de una vez; ya no había batalla. Se sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un precipicio, una caída libre que duró para siempre.

Tanta gente había muerto por su culpa, que si ella hubiera ido con él, todos estarían vivos. Si se le diera una oportunidad, obedecería. Sí, ella obedecería hasta a Voldemort, sería su bebé, su hija, su esposa, lo que sea, que Dios me conceda. Dios en los cielos, escúchame.

Úsalo bien, úsalo bien, esta es la última oportunidad. El que la escuchó, repitió varias veces.

¿Estaba muerta? Aún así, ella cayó en su mugre y adolorida; el sol era demasiado brillante. Cerraria los ojos, si estaba muerta, debía cerrar los ojos; habría una eternidad para abrirlos más tarde. "Harry, Harry, espero que me estés esperando. Ojalá hubiéramos estado juntos al menos una vez; Ron, Ron, debería haber escuchado, sólo una vez, nosotros tres, sólo una vez. Ya voy". Ella repitió su oración. Si le dieran una oportunidad, ella obedecería, sí, incluso Voldemort, sería su bebé, su hija, su esposa, lo que sea, que Dios me conceda. Dios en los cielos, escúchame.

**Despertar - ¿pero dónde o cuando?**

¿Había sido atrapada por el Señor tenebroso? Después de todo, él había estado tras ella desde que Bellatrix la torturó. Tal vez debería haber escuchado a su madre hace dos años, recordó cuando Jean Granger le había propuesto, "_Cariño, por favor, renuncia a esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Vayamos a vivir a la finca ancestral querida por los padres de tu padre. Sabes que le dejaron una gran fortuna. No podemos hacer nada; aléjate del mundo mágico, tendremos suficiente"._

¿Dónde estaba ella? Estaba en una habitación con poca luz. Varias personas paradas la rodeaban. Ella sabía quiénes eran, la gente que había muerto por su culpa. No podía soportar abrir los ojos, pero esos fueron sus primeros pensamientos. Todos los muertos estaban alrededor de su cama listos para juzgarla.

No quería abrir los ojos.

"Señorita, jovencita, ¿está bien?" Era una mujer, su mano era suave.

Y en el fondo, "Nunca antes había visto a alguien como ella. Qué ropa más extraña, la ropa de los hombres muggles, pero ella es claramente una bruja, la capa, la varita. Y una poderosa magia la rodea, su piel y su cabello crujían, nunca vimos nada igual".

"¿Dónde la encontraste?"

"Justo afuera de la entrada principal, lo extraño es que ella no estaba allí unos minutos antes de que fuéramos a recoger las hierbas." La voz de un joven dijo.

"Ella es un sueño. Estoy haciendo una demanda, la reclamo, ahora mismo. Su rostro es tan delicado; su cuerpo tan ágil y tan firme, sus pantalones son casi apretados, mira qué fuerte parece, es una diosa guerrera", esa fue una voz que casi reconoció.

"Usted no hace ningúna demanda, es igual para todos." Dijo otra voz.

"El que la encuentra se la queda", dijo otra voz.

Y, "Jóvenes, todo el mundo fuera, está enferma y no es un juguete," era una mujer hablando.

"No me voy, me quedo", dijo una voz diferente, era profunda y suave. "Yo fui el que la encontró y la dejó por un minuto mientras entraba a buscar ayuda. Como estaba claramente herida, no quise moverla. Espero a que abra los ojos. Además, si no se habla de ella, la encontré en mi terreno; por lo tanto, diría que tomo la primera opción. Es impresionante, además de toda esa magia, incluso sucia y enferma".

"¿Por qué debería estar en los terrenos de Malfoy? No entiendo esto. Parece que ha estado en algún tipo de escaramuza, apesta a muerte y a impactos de magia negra. ¿Una jovencita en una escaramuza? ¿Qué hay de su ropa, de materiales tan finos y colores tan extraños? Hmm, mira su anillo, ¿reconoces el sello?"

"Espera, Oryon, ven aquí", ahora podía oír el arrastre de pies diferentes.

"No puede ser el anillo de mi madre; lo vi en su dedo esta mañana, y este otro? ¿Ves la pequeña P? ¿Es de House of Potter? Sí, lo es, si es así, ¿tiene los anillos de compromiso de las casas de Black y Potter? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?" Su voz sonaba anticuada, rica, un poco cansada, pero no como la de un Malfoy.

"Nadie la toca. Ella es mía... espera, me es familiar", era una voz rica y melodiosa.

"Espera, ¿qué es eso alrededor de su cuello?"

Demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto. El que estaba oculto dijo.

Alguien tocó su destruido girador de tiempo, y ella cayó a través de un vórtice una vez más.

**Mayo- 1979**

Esta vez abrió los ojos y encontró los alrededores totalmente extraños. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo reconocer dónde estaba. Estaba muy cansada y quería dormir.

"¿Dónde dijiste que la encontraste?"

"Por la puerta principal," contestó otra persona.

"No puede ser, es la misma chica de hace 26 años. ¿Es un fantasma?" La misma voz de antes, pero más gruesa.

"Ella es de carne y hueso."

Sintió que una mano iba a por su girador de tiempo derretido. Y ella fue por la mano, restringiéndola con todas sus fuerzas. "No lo toques." Murmuró.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y delante de ella vio a Draco, bueno, no a Draco, que era más alto y lleno. A su lado estaba un joven de aspecto exótico y con unos ojos violetas increíbles, y Lucius? No, no era Lucius alguien unos centímetros más bajo, no mucho, era un Malfoy, tan bello como todos ellos. Más aún, ya que parecía carecer de la mirada cruel como el Lucius de los años venideros.

"Hola, señorita", dijo el Malfoy mayor." ¿Adónde fuiste durante tantos años? ¿Eres un fantasma, o qué, o quién eres?"

En cuanto a él, nunca había olvidado su belleza. En 1953, él había estado dispuesto a batirse en duelo por ella con los mortifagos y los hermanos Lestrange, y todo el mundo tenía sus varitas afuera. Todos estaban dispuestos a matar para reclamarla. Todos menos ese Tom, que estaba de pie en la parte de atrás, les prohibió a todos hablar de nuevo de la bruja fantasma. Les advirtió que si ella llegaba a aparecer, él lo decidiría. Todos entendieron que él la había reclamado, o tal pareció en aquel momento.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Hermione preguntó. Rápidamente escondió sus manos bajo una cobija que la cubría, movió la cobija hasta el cuello, y con una magia sin vara, movió los anillos y el girador de tiempo a su cinturón muggle con bolsillos ocultos.

"Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy; este es mi hijo Lucius, y un amigo que pronto será de la familia, Rabastan Lestrange."

Hermione no podía apartar sus ojos de Rabastán. Parecía tener más o menos su edad, Lucius, si ese fuera él, era más joven que cuando ella lo conocía, pero más viejo que ella, lo que tal vez tenía unos 24 años; parecía un Draco más viejo; y era tan guapo. Nunca había visto a nadie como ellos. Tal vez eran ángeles, eran hermosos.

Estaba muerta y estaba en otro lugar, a tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser esto, el girador de tiempo estaba roto, pero por qué se había movido hacia adelante cuando se tocó? Ella había muerto, estaba segura de eso. El Aveda la impacto en el pecho, y nadie sobrevivía eso. Recordó la religión alternativa de una de las amigas de su madre, no se muere realmente; se despierta en otra parte de su vida, o en un universo alternativo. Sin embargo, esta no era su vida, ¿o fue por la magia?

Aparecieron un pop y una casa propia. "Lord Malfoy, el Señor Oscurecido te quiere ver."

"Mipzy, el Señor tenebroso, por favor recuerda, se ofende," todos ellos mantenían sus labios apretados para no reír.

Hermione se volvió pàlida e iba a decir algo cuando se abrió la puerta. Vio a un hombre de treinta y tantos años, principios de los cuarenta, muy guapo, su cara le era familiar, oh Dios.

"Abraxas, oh, disculpe señorita", parecía haber visto la muerte en vida. "Tú, tú...tú eres la chica de todos esos años atrás. Así que la Sangre-sucia me estaba diciendo la verdad, de verdad. Debería haber sabido que su pelo no era el mismo, cómo es posible, lo averiguaré".

"Mi Señor, ¿qué quiere decir? Y sí, parece ser la misma chica que vimos en 1953, tienes razón. Pero, ¿a qué Sangre-sucia te refieres?"

"Primero, uso la palabra Sangre-sucia, pero tú dices Muggle, ¿entendido?" Sus ojos estaban fijos en Abraxas, que asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a la idiosincrasia del Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A/N De hecho, ¿qué está pasando?


	2. La Sangre-Sucia

**AVISO: HP pertenece a JKR. La historia, todos los nuevos personajes, el desarrollo de nuevos personajes, los nuevos desarrollos son mi propiedad intelectual. Glorioux  
**

**a/n aun no he decidido si voy a escribir esta historia en español eso depende de la recepción que estoy yo tenga bienvenidos espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**La Sangre-Sucia**

"Lucius, ¿recuerdas nuestro viaje a Francia? Cuando fuimos al castillo de tu familia para tu compromiso, el pasado diciembre en la Navidad?"

"Sí, todos lo recordamos, pero yo-" Abraxas fue interrumpido. Quería reclamarla antes que nadie.

"Un par de días antes, un pequeño grupo de veteranos fuimos a la ciudad. Orion, Avery y un par más, fuimos al centro turístico Muggle para atender a una de sus fiestas. Tenían unos pájaras muy sabrosas, para ser Sangre-sucias. Normalmente vamos y nos divertimos, y usted las puede fácilmente Obliviate , o deshacerse de ellas si es necesario. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir", se rieron todos como si estuvieran de acuerdo. Ninguno de ellos ni habían hecho tal cosa ni sabian nada de ello, en cuanto a Abraxas, el evitó a salir con el grupo desagradable que lo hacia.

Voldemort continuo, "Y había una que todos reconocimos. Lo único diferente era su pelo, lo había cortado como un joven mago y era rubio". Hermione estaba disgustada por su referencia a las mujeres normales como artículos desechables.

Miró a Abraxas. "Sabes bien que solíamos mirar los recuerdos por años después del incidente, todos tratábamos de descifrar el misterio de la bruja bella. Mírala ahora, su ropa muggle ya no parece tan extravagante, casi a la par de los tiempos, o tal vez un poco futurista?" Añadió misteriosamente.

Hermione palideció ante esto. Su madre se llamaba su hermana mayor; tenía el pelo rubio alisado, pues le molestaban los crespos, y sus ojos eran verdes. Casi sonrio al recordar como,Harry y Ron la adulában y eran dedicados a coquetear con su madre cuando eran adolescentes. Solía llevar el pelo cortado hasta hace unos años. ¿Sabía que ella venía de una época futura, pero por qué? Bueno, tal vez no era su madre, pero ella sabía que sus abuelos paternos siempre iban a Francia a la casa de su abuela para las vacaciones.

"La otra diferencia, comprobamos el Pensive una vez más, era el color de sus ojos. Los ojos de la joven en el Pensive, son del color ámbar exactamente igual que los de esta joven; la del resort tenia ojos verdes brillantes, un poco como los ojos de Potter. Hay otras discrepancias, la que conocí hace poco no era una bruja, ella era de sangre sucia. Sin embargo, era una jovencita muy sabrosa. La vi varias noches, y luego me confesó que se iba a casar el 3 de enero, sólo unos días después de esa fecha. Le prohibí, y ella se rió cuando le dije que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Incluso le expliqué, en términos inequívocos, que era mía, pero me desobedeció. Se fue después de que le dije que esperara dos días".

Su mirada se oscureció, no podía decir las palabras, parecía desequilibrado, frustrado por la forma en que se sentía. "Ella es mía, he encontrado a una que... lo que sea... es mía, de nadie más."

El Señor tenebroso se quedó junto a Hermione y tocó su pelo con un cuidado suave y gentil. Con la otra mano, sostuvo su barbilla, mientras la acariciaba con las puntas de sus dedos, para mover su cara de un lado a otro, mirando sus rasgos. "Una diferencia más es la forma de sus labios. Lo noté en los diferentes tubos pensive; estaba desconcertado; había visto los labios una y otra vez, ¿pero dónde?" Los miró y preguntó con los ojos.

"Lucius, tráeme un vaso grande de Firewhisky. Lo que se dice en esta sala, no sale de ella, ¿entienden, Rabastán? Incluye a Rodolphus, ni una palabra, ¿prometen, juran?"

"Sí, mi Señor, lo prometemos," respondieron todos a la vez. Los ojos de todos cambiaron de Hermione al Señor tenebroso, quien, distraídamente, jugaba con su cabello y ahora acariciaba su frente cada dos toques mientras hablaba, "He tenido varios meses para darme cuenta de esto. Y aquí estamos hoy, 8 de mayo de 1979." Sonrió a Abraxas, quien miró sus labios y levantó la vista. Había hecho la conexión.

"El punto es que así es como la señorita me recuerda a mí misma. Veamos sus manos. Mira las manos. Hmm, sin anillos, por supuesto que no", se rió tiernamente, "ella es inteligente y los escondió, no importa".

Él la miró y le hizo un guiño en el ojo, haciéndole tragar con dificultad: "Veamos, querida, miren sus dedos anular, el medio y el índice tienen la misma longitud. Ahora, veamos mis manos. Son bastante raras, especialmente la media luna en las bases de mis dos dedos índices, sí, y ella los tiene, tanto verdes como azules, diría que muy interesantes. Ahora, el último hecho, acabo de enterarme, ya que era sólo una suposición. Extraño, estoy casi tan pálido como Lucius pero tengo un toque de color, nunca he visto a nadie más con mi color de piel, alguien dijo que tengo reflejos verdes como una serpiente, mira aquí, una pareja perfecta".

Toda la habitación estaba hipnotizada excepto Hermione. Tenía miedo y estaba molesta. Es un beso de aceituna, no de verde, tonterias, quería gritar, pero ya no estaba segura. Todo lo que ha dicho hasta ahora es cierto.

Él miró su pelo, su cabeza retrocedió levemente, y palideció, "Lo más inesperado es ver las hebras verdes y azules que son fáciles de ver". Es como todos los descendientes de Salazar, excepto por las extrañas manchas de oro y plata en sus ojos". Parecía emocionado y aprensivo a la vez.

"Abraxas, llama a Severus, necesito que analice su sangre, ahora. Pensé que no podía embarazar a una bruja; eso es lo que me dijeron. Y que se necesitaría un vientre especial", no les dijo, que tendría que haber querido a la madre porque su alma estaba tan manchada con la magia oscura y los Horcruxes que había creado. Así que sólo el amor podria vencer la oscuridad, y de esa manera hacer que su semilla viviera durante la primera vez con ella, pero solo si su amada le daba su inocencia.

Hermione estaba absolutamente horrorizada; había muerto y se había ido al infierno. La amiga de su madre había dicho: "Volvemos a un punto de nuestras vidas anteriores y tenemos la oportunidad de mejorar todo". Pero esto no era un punto en su vida. ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Nunca había estado aquí antes, estaba muerta. Así que tal vez fue una casualidad del tiempo, porque ni Lucius ni nadie había dado nunca ningún signo de reconocerla en el futuro, así que tal vez esta era realmente una segunda oportunidad con unas coincidencias.

Cómo podría cambiar el futuro, sólo podría cambiar su vida, y ahora mismo ni siquiera había nacido. Pero, espera, él la había reconocido cuando la estaban torturando. Algo estaba repuntando en el borde de su mente.

El Señor tenebroso había gritado algo antes de que Dobby los rescatara , había dicho un nombre que le habia parecía imposible en ese momento. ¿Qué fue eso? Oh Dios mío, ella recordo, el creyó que ella era Jean, él había gritado,"Jean, mi Jean". Esto nunca había pasado antes. O talves si. Él no podría saber que ella existía. Necesitaba una biblioteca o hablar con alguien pero con quién? Ella sabía que él nunca la había reconocido, de eso estaba segura; significaba que algo había cambiado cuando ella murió, pero si reconoció a su madre, pero como?

Recordó brevemente su oración, pidiéndole que le diera la oportunidad de entregarse en sacrificio para cambiar la vida de muchos. Por ellos lo haría. Dumbledore, necesitaba ir a Hogwarts. Y ella se detuvo de nuevo; ni Harry ni ella confiaron en él durante los últimos tiempos. Lo creían un manipulador.

¿A quién, a quién podría acudir? Sirius o Remus, no, ¿por qué deberían creerle? Ella estaba enproblemada. Peor aún, ella había sido escuchada y justo antes de recibir el impacto fue aceptada como"el sacrificio".

Voldemort aun seguia hablando. Había bebido un vaso de agua y estaba bebiendo un segundo.

"Mi historia no terminó ahí; imagínense, hace sólo unos días, regresé en una misión a los castillos en Francia, como todos ustedes recuerdan. No la primera vez, no; y por supuesto, esperaba encontrarla a ella," Se detuvo y le acarició la mejilla con sus nudillos. Hermione tembló como lo haría un pajarito asustado.

"Fui a pasear por el muelle marítimo, cuando oí una voz familiar y una risa. Miré en esa dirección y vi a una pareja de Sangre-sucia." Miró a Hermione. Ella no podía reconocer la mirada de el, sus ojos eran más suaves, incluso tiernos, y eso no era posible.

"Su nombre era Robert, y se tomaban de la mano." Hermione tuvo que controlar un grito que salía de su garganta, Jean, de pelo rubiosy ojos verdes, casada el 3 de enero con Robert, un frío helado se le estaba asentando por dentro.

"Una manta, tiene mucho frío, una botella de agua caliente, calentad el fuego, necesita atención médica, maldita sea, ¿quién es el encargado aquí? Lo siento, cariño, pronto estarás calientita. Desafortunadamente, los encantos no son buenos cuando estás en shock". Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras que Voldemort acariciaba su frente.

Axel estaba allí con una manta extra, un té caliente, y un par de botellas de agua caliente, y se fue.

El mismo Voldemort le puso las bolsas de agua, le dio unos sorbos de té, lo que la hizo sentir un poco mejor, y la cubrió con la nueva manta. Todos miraron la escena con total incredulidad; este era un Señor tenebroso que nadie había visto antes, nunca antes.

Siguió con su relato como si no se hubiera detenido y nadie se atrevió a decir nada. "¿Dónde estaba yo? Ah, sí, en el muelle, la joven pareja se detuvo en la barandilla para mirar el mar. Se paró detrás de ella y puso su mano sobre su estómago, con propiedad. "Hola, pequeña, espero que seas una chica tan hermosa como tu madre." Estos recuerdos claramente estaban enfadando a Voldemort, todo el mundo podía verlo. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

Él sopló un aire de histeria y continuó," Ella se rió mientras le volvía su hermoso rostro, y yo quise matarlo, "Gracias por ser tan bueno mi querido Robert; gracias por casarte conmigo incluso cuando te traicioné. Le di lo que era tuyo; gracias por amar a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo, ella, o él, nunca conocerá otra cosa, tú eres su padre para siempre". Voldemort se frotó la cara por encima de su frente, claramente angustiado.

"Esto era insufrible, en ese momento, ya estaba tirando de mi varita lista para llevármela, con o sin Sangre-Sucia. Sus palabras eran insoportables, cortan como un cuchillo. No quería que una maldita Sangre-Sucia cuidara a mi hija, pensé que la odiaría y la lastimaría; pero ella está aquí, y está viva".

La habitación estaba absolutamente silenciosa, los temblores de Hermione habían empeorado, y sus dientes estaban castañeando sin parar.

"Más té mi querida, por favor, bebe un poco más, asi." Voldemort la ayudó a beber más té.

"Veamos, sí, él le preguntó:"¿Lo amabas?" Esto me dio esperanza cuando ella respondió: "Por favor, no me lo pidas. Te dije la verdad una vez, y no tiene sentido repetirla. Te amo, y eso debería ser suficiente". Él no podía ver, pero ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, yo las vi, y por qué no decirlo, esas lágrimas me hicieron feliz". Se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione, que no tenía buen aspecto.

"¿Dónde mierda está Severus? Disculpa mi lenguaje mi querida. Necesito la prueba y que la revisen, Abraxas, ¿llamaste al Sanador? "

"Por supuesto, debería estar aquí ahora mismo." Contestó Abraxas un poco ofendido.

Voldemort ya continuaba diciendo: "Los seguí durante horas. No voy a mentir, me di cuanta que tenía sentimientos por la chica, y me estaba desgarrando por dentro. Nunca sentí nada por nadie, por nadie, mucho menos por la suciedad. Joder, me preocupo por ella, siento lo que otros llaman amor, este dolor desgarrador que nunca termina, y ella está con él ahora mismo. " Voldemort no hacia sentido, pero quién se lo diría.

"Ahora, he investigado, y a través de los rituales puedo conceder a cualquiera el poder de la magia. Limpia las impurezas de la sangre. Sin embargo, podría matar al muggle, pero haría que el bebé tuviera magia. Para mí era un riesgo que valía la pena correr, hasta ahora que te veo. Siento tu energía y tu magia. Pero esperemos a Severus. Déjenme continuar mi historia. Así que, tenía razón. Tienes ante ti el futuro de este mundo. En cuanto a la madre, si tengo la razón ella será mía. "

Miró a Rabastán y a Lucius. "¿Sois mis fieles sirvientes? "Hermione no podía mirar a Lucius, recordando lo que había visto hace horas, sus lágrimas corriendo mientras asesinaba a Draco, y luego a su esposa.

"Sí, mi Señor, tanto Lucius como Lestrange respondieron.

"Lucius, ¿te olvidarías deNarcissa si te lo pidiera?"

Abraxas parecía un Lucius horrorizado, ¿adónde iba Tom con esto?

El corazón de Lucius latía irregularmente. Quería a Cissy; en cuanto al amor, aprendería con el tiempo, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella. La había probado y quería más de ella.

Rabastan tenía curiosidad y espero por lo siguente.

"Esperaré los resultados, pero quiero a los más nobles de mis partidarios para una tríada con mi hija. No sé cómo llegó aquí, luego encontraré una explicación. Debe ser protegida, pero más de dos maridos le quitarán demasiado. Lucius, pareces infeliz, no sé si me gusta. "Los ojos de Voldemort habían tomado un tono rojizo.

"Señor, él no es infeliz; hará lo que se le diga. Y si no lo hace, haré lo que tú quieras. Sería un honor casarme con tu hija, y Lucius dejara de ser el hijo mio". Abraxas lo dijo pies deseaba conseguir la joven bruja. Por ella, fingiría repudiar a Lucius, por supuesto que no lo haría en verdad.

Entonces Hermione recordó algo, Abraxas debería haber muerto de la viruela del dragón cuando Lucius tenía 14 años. Algo había cambiado; quizás su mera presencia había cambiado cosas, cosas interesantes.

"No, quiero maridos jóvenes para ella. Tengo otros planes para ti; si todo va bien, necesitaré un mago en quien confíe a mi lado; hablaremos". Se sentó junto a ella otra vez para pensar.

Y eso fue sólo un pequeño cambio, las sorpresas estaban esperando. Había leído la teoría del caos en la biblioteca de sus padres y esperaba mucho más. Y espera, su padre nunca se comportó como si fuera menos que su propia hija, ella estaba bastante segura de que eran padre e hija de verdad. Aunque recordaba cuando Voldemort había gritado por su madre, y él se había vuelto loco después de que Bellatrix la torturo, y cuando Rodolphus la corto.

Temblaba al recordar a la Bella, la bruja loca y malvada, los dientes castañeteándole, dios, ya no quería más Cruciatus. Jesús, ella había visto cómo Bellatrix había torturado a Severus. "No, Bella, no más Cruciatus, no, no, no más cortes, no lo obligues", intentó detener las palabras, demasiado tarde, estiraba y encogía las piernas, y parecía como una bestia herida. Se dobló el cuerpo, y se agarró las piernas gimiendo. Esta no era la primera vez que ella estaba reviviendo el incidente.

Si esto era la muerte, era demasiado intensa, "No más dolor, quiero dejar de doler, Bella no más."

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella estaba perdiendo su cordura, el dolor era horrible, estaba viendo todas las muertes, el dolor de la luz verde, esto debe ser el infierno. Según Elizaveta, la compañera de escuela de su madre, usted podría reescribir el futuro, excepto que si hubiera muerto no comprendería el futuro sino le parecería como un sueño.

Podía oír a Voldemort gritando instrucciones. "¿Cuándo coño Bella la encontró y torturo, qué está pasando?"

ඤඤඤඤඤඤඤඤඤඤ


	3. Miedos

**AVISO: HP pertenece a JKR. La historia, todos los nuevos personajes, el desarrollo de nuevos personajes, los nuevos desarrollos son mi propiedad intelectual. Glorioux  
**

**a/n aun no he decidido si voy a escribir esta historia en español eso depende de la recepción que estoy yo tenga bienvenidos espero que lo disfruten**

AVISO: HP pertenece a JKR. La historia, todos los nuevos personajes, el desarrollo de nuevos personajes, los nuevos desarrollos son mi propiedad intelectual. Glorioux

Miedos y errores

"¿Cuándo en los infiernos Bella la encontró a ella, maldita sea, qué está pasando?" Ellos escuchaban a Voldemort gritando instrucciones y maldiciendo en el medio de toda la confusión..

Abraxas gritó a Dobby, el duende extraño, "Trae a Muctis; no me importa lo que esté haciendo, ahora mismo".

Abraxas avanzó, "Déjame ayudar, ella está entrando en shock."

Voldemort intentaba recogerla, pero ella se agachó y sus pupilas retrocedieron.

"Nadie la toca", se arrodilló Voldemort, quería estar cara a cara. Su mano le frotó la espalda. "Estás a salvo, querida, tranquila que acá no esta Bella, estás a salvo. Querida, estoy aquí, shissh."

Ella no paraba de gritar, diciéndole a Bella que se detuviera, "No, no le digas que me corte". Y lo peor,"Papi, mami, ayúdenme", todo iba mal, hasta que le empezó a salir sangre por los oídos y la nariz, y las cosas se empeoraron más aún. Después de eso, sólo se escucharon gritos terribles de dolor, mientras los espasmos corrían por su cuerpo.

Voldemort se estaba enloqueciendo, su estrés podía ser sentido por todos. "Maldita sea, traigan ayuda." Parecía como si se estuviera gestando una tormenta en el interior de la mansión, los vientos fríos soplaban alrededor de la habitación; se sentía opresivo; sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Un ruidoso Pop y Dobby, el némesis de Lucius, estaba allí. Dobby era el sobrino de Mipzy. Odiaba la mansión Malfoy, pero por primera vez mostró preocupación. Había traido a Muctis, el curandero, que estaba dando a luz a un bebé, y lo trajo de vuelta en menos de un minuto.

Después de traer a Muctis, se quedó a ayudar sin que se lo pidieran. Lucius se enfureció cuando el irritante duende-casero se paró cerca de la joven, retorciéndose las manos con mucha angustia; a primera vista le había gustado la bruja, la primera vez para él: "Pobre de la joven señora, pobrecilla, pobre de mí, ay, no puede ser, pobrecilla", repetía constantemente.

"Duende asqueroso, tu vestido como un mendigo; no la toques, ¡que asco!" Lucius murmuró hasta que Abraxas le apretó el brazo.

Muctis, el curandero, sacó su varita y evocó una niebla liviana y perfumada sobre Hermione, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajó.

"Trae té de carne con una gota de jerez." Ordenó a Dobby. El cual lo trajo en un tiempo récord.

Luego murmuró varios encantos, agitando la cabeza cada vez. Afortunadamente, los gritos se detuvieron. El curandero seguía refunfuñando que esto no estaba bien. Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione se había relajado lo suficiente como para examinarla. "Mi Señor, por favor, permítame sostenerla." Muctis le pidió por la quintesima vez.

"Si le haces daño, estás muerto." Había amenazado con matarlos a todos, ya varias veces. Lo decía en serio, y todos lo sabían.

"Entiendo, eso no sucederá."

Muctis se sentó junto a ella, le sostuvo la cabeza y le apuntó con la varita alrededor del cráneo. Parecía molesto con sus hallazgos. Muctis tomó el té de carne y agregó una poción.

Voldemort se paró justo detrás, listo para atacar.

Hermione volvía, alguien la sostenía y le decía: "Jovencita, toma esto, bébetelo, estás bien, así está mejor". Era una voz amable.

"¿Qué has averiguado?" preguntó Voldemort mientras Muctis examinaba las heridas alrededor de su cuello.

"Esto es bastante fuera de lo ordinario; ha estado expuesta a altos niveles de maldiciones punitivas. Sus signos son buenos, estará bien, pero necesita descansar mucho y que la cuiden. Tengo las firmas mágicas, tal vez podamos averiguar quién le hizo tanto daño".

Cuando el que la sostenía se movió, Hermione intentó abrir los ojos. Mientras que el dolor era mejor, ella no estaba segura de lo que había pasado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y un Snape de 19 años entró en la habitación. Hermione finalmente abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era. El dolor de perder a Lily aún no le había golpeado, pero parecía triste y pálido. Ella también vio al que se iba, un Sanador, que era de la edad de Abraxas y tenía una cara amable.

En cuanto a Severus, no más le echó un vistazo a Hermione; una mirada casual a la bruja herida, pero no más que eso.

"¿Llamaste señor?" Dirigió su pregunta al Señor tenebroso.

"¿Trajiste los artículos que te pedí? Y si es así, haz las pruebas ahora."

Severus cogió su mano y le cortó una pequeña herida, lo suficiente como para sacarle unas gotas de sangre. Fue brusco y la hizo doler mucho, pero Hermione, sabiendo el mal genio de Voldemort, no movió ni un músculo, por el bien de Snape.

Mezcló la sangre con una gota de color púrpura, y con su varita la dividió en dos tubos. Repitió el procedimiento con la sangre del Señor tenebroso; y finalmente, Voldemort le pasó unos cuantos cabellos, los que había conjurado de una bolsa de seda que sacó de su capa.

Severus repitió el procedimiento añadiendo una gota verde en los cuatro tubos de vidrio. Luego se colocaron los pelos en otro tubo y a los que añadio las gotas púrpura y verde.

"Señor, usted sabe que el cabello no es tan preciso."

"Snape, yo ya lo sé, haz tu trabajo, menos habladera."

Todos esperaron pacientemente mientras Snape envolvía los tubos tapados con corchos en un trozo de tela negra y los agitaba durante al menos un par de minutos, con movimientos de reloj y contra reloj, en una secuencia lógicaque sólo él sabia. Mientras tanto, murmuraba unos cuantos encantamientos en voz baja. Hermione no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Finalmente, colocó los tubos sobre una mesa de noche, sacó su varita y trazo en el aire unas cuantas florituras por encima de ellos.

En segundos, una escritura apareció en la parte superior de la mesa. Era como si alguien estuviera proyectando las palabras. El color de las letras era oscuro y brillante, haciendo que el mensaje fuera fácil de leer; leia:

_**Especie: Humana**_

_**Tipo: Mágico**_

_**Nombre: Hermione Jean**_

_**Apellido: Granger**_

_**Nacida: Aún no nacida. Fecha: después en el mes de septiembre de 1979**_

_**Padres: Thomas Riddle y Jean de L'Argent, actualmente Granger.**_

Todos se sorprendieron. "Mi Señor, pensé que habías indicado que la madre era de sangré sucia, y ¿cómo puede ser que aún no haya nacido? "exclamó Abraxas.

Gruñó Voldemort. "Una muggleborn, **NO UNA SANGRE-SUCIA,** no la insultes, dilo de nuevo y te cortaré la lengua". "

Miro a su alrededor y dijo: "Lo que has oído hoy de mí es confidencial. ¿Quieres morir hoy? Creo que no, veo que no, eso es lo que pensé. ¿Mi recién encontrada hija ha encontrado el secreto para viajar en el tiempo? Necesitará explicar muchas cosas, o, tal vez, ¿esto es un engaño, un truco?"

Él se acercó a ella antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, y le puso una mano sobre la frente. Hermione había aprendido algo de Occlumancia, pero no había manera de resistir tal invasión. Su cara aparecío muy adolorida, y sus ojos reflejaban el horror que sentía.

"AGGGH, joder, qué es eso." Rugió Voldemort apartando su mano de ella. Se miro la mano sangrando por doquier, y la grito conmocionado:"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Eres siquiera humana, que eres?" La miró con miedo. Estaba pálido y temblando. Si, efectivamente, Voldemort tenia miedo, y ninguno de ellos lo habían visto antes atemorizado.

"No hice nada", ella susurró, su corazón le latía demasiado rápido. "Todo lo que sentí fue la misma sensación que sentiste tú." Miraron y vieron una herida muy grande en la frente de Hermione, la cual sangraba profusamente.

Voldemort miró su mano y se limpió la túnica. No fue cortado, las sangre era de ella.

Ella se desvaneció con la pérdida de sangre. "_Voy a venir mis amores, espérame."_

_Vio a su Harry y a su Ron, y a todos sus amigos muertos. Su amado Harry la llamaba, "Ven mi amor, ven, no más dolor, ven"._

_"Mis amores, esperadme..." Su voz se acabó._ Su respiración era difícil, se moría.

"Si ella muere, todos aquí mueren." Voldemort grito angustiado.

Abraxas supo que los mataría a todos; cada una de sus amenazas no fueron en vano.

La bruja era hermosa y valiente. Rabastan ya lo sabía, ella era todo lo que él quisiera, ahora y por siempre jamas; simplemente, su bruja no podía morirse.

_Dónde están mis padres, no puedo verlos._ Hermione los llamó, "Papi, Mami, dónde estáis?" Eso lo oyeron todos, y Voldemort dio un rugido.

a/n Hum..que opinan?


	4. Los padres y Voldemort

_Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux __Dónde estaban sus padres, no podía verlos…._

**Sus padres Robert y Jean Granger.**

En la fiesta del muelle, el 23 de diciembre de 1978, Jean había visto al Señor tenebroso; ella lo había reconocido y no podía resistir su atracción. Estaba condenada; pensandolo después, debería haber huido. Adivinó que no habría importado, algunos decia que si no se podia escapar de tu destino, pues tarde que temprano te encontraría.

Era el año 1943, su abuela se había escapado con sus hijos, por miedo al abuelo de Jean, Gellert Grindelwald. Se fueron para esconderse, lejos de él. Esa era la historia oficial.

Su abuela recuperó el nombre de soltera de su madre, no era muy conocido en los círculos de magos y pocos sabían de su unión con el mago bastante mayor que ella. Ella simplemente se había ido. Decían que Gellert se había casado con ella queriendo un heredero, pero ella le tenía miedo. Sus padres, el padre alemán y la madre francesa, tenían una pequeña bodega en la región de Alsacia y Lorena,. Marguerite hablaba alsaciano, un dialecto germánico; una de las razones por las que Grindenwald la escogió como su esposa, según los chismes locales.

La gente decía que Grindenwald se había detenido a comer y a beber un vaso de vino, y vio a una esposa sana y hermosa en Marguerite. Sus padres se vieron obligados a darle la hija al poderoso Mago Tenebroso pues le tenían miedo. Grindenwald la instaló en una villa sin parcela; y aunque ella apenas lo vio, debe haber sido suficiente para tener tres hijos con él.

Cuando huyó, su hija Marie era joven, apenas tenía dieciséis años, pero ya estaba prometida a Edmond L'Argent. El país estaba en guerra, y ambos bandos estaban en peligro. Irónicamente, el caos en torno a las comunidades muggles facilitó su huida.

Edmond fue con Marie, para ayudar a Frau Grindenwald desde que los niños eran tan jóvenes, uno de cuatro y el otro de siete. Procedía de una antigua familia francesa de pura sangre, y sus padres, aunque no eran muy ricos, les ayudaron a escapar por medio de su influencia, y les dieron una gran cantidad de oro para ayudarles.

El gran grupo vivío bajo nombres falsos, y la joven pareja esperó durante años para tener un hijo, hasta que lo consideraron seguro. Eventualmente se mudaron a un nuevo lugar, compraron un viñedo y su negocio estaba prosperando. Marie tenía casi treinta y un años cuando Jean nació en 1959.

Lamentablemente, su felicidad no iba a durar; trágicamente, toda su familia murió durante el incendio de una casa unos años después. Sus tíos y su padre trabajaban en la viña, algo que todos sabían hacer.

Habían prosperado con el paso de los años; confiados en que todo el peligro había disminuido, se relajaron. Marie, la madre de Jean, tuvo dos hijos más, una niña de cuatro años y un niño. El tío Armand y su nueva novia, que estaba embarazada, también vivían en la casa. Todos perecieron durante el incendio; aparentemente estaban durmiendo la siesta después de un gran almuerzo.

Ella había estado en la escuela cuando ocurrió, y el médico del pueblo, un squib y un viejo amigo de la familia L'Argent la escondió durante semanas, mientras gente extraña iba por ahí haciendo preguntas. Uno era un hombre con barba larga y ojos azules, ella había visto su foto muchas veces.

Su abuela había vivido con miedo durante años, tanto de los magos de la oscuridad como de la luz. Ella temía especialmente a Albus Dumbledore.

El Dr. Marcel Rouge también andaba por ahí haciendo sus propias preguntas, y sus hallazgos apuntaban a un grupo militante cuyo comandante era Dumbledore. Dumbledore había dicho que cualquier semilla de Grindelwald era malvada y debía morir. Un grupo de seis, algunos de ellos de gendarmes del Ministerio Mágico Británico, estaban allí con él.

Días antes del incendio, habían mostrado a los lugareños fotografías de Grindenwald y de su abuela. Les dijeron que tenían noticias de sus familiares perdidos durante la última guerra muggle. Desafortunadamente, sus dos tíos aparentemente se parecían a su abuelo, pero por el pelo rizado. Fueron identificados y se les dijo dónde vivían. Unos días después, diez personas murieron en el incendio.

El Dr. Rouge le contó a Jean una historia que había escuchado; su abuelo había sido buen amigo de Dumbledore, y tuvieron una gran pelea. Como Grindenwald era un mago poderoso, muchas familias querían que se casara con una de sus herederas, y él había elegido a su abuela, que tenía fama de ser una gran belleza. Los padres de Edmond pensaron que había sido un matrimonio por amor, que Grindewald estaba muy enamorado de Margot, y era mutuo, "Se querían mucho," ellos afirmaron más tarde.

Dumbledore y su grupo militante que pasó por la Orden del Fénix, ahora en guerra con un nuevo Señor tenebroso, Tom Riddle, eran aún más peligrosos. Jean estaba casi segura de que su abuela se escondía, no de su abuelo, sino de Dumbledore.

El Dr. Rouge envió a la joven a vivir con una tía soltera en Londres. La tía Philomena Mansur no era un Squib, pero su magia era negligente. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en contacto con las noticias mas importantes del mundo mágico.

Jean nunca fue a escuelas de magos y mantuvo un perfil bajo. Aunque no estaba interesada en la magia después de ver tanta muerte y destrucción, tubo instrucciones privadas. Su magia era poderosa, y al menos, aprendió a ocultarla. Oyó mucho sobre Tom Riddle y se había enamorado de él. Ella recortaba las fotos de Tom Riddle de los periódicos y revistas de su tía. Algo en su oscuridad la atrajo, y ella no pudo combatirlo.

Más tarde, ańos después, Jean se aseguró de esconder a su familia tanto de la oscuridad como de la luz. Ella sabía de la locura de Dumbledore, y lo que pasó por empujar a un niño pequeño a los extremos; Dumbledore había creado a un poderoso Señor tenebroso con su descuido y perjuicios.

Cuando Jean vio a Tom, supo quién era. Era hermoso, más aún en persona. Imprudentemente, Jean coqueteó descaradamente con él. Jean imaginó que tenía algo de oscuridad en ella; después de todo era la nieta de uno de los magos oscuros más malvados de todos los tiempos. Tom era mucho mayor que ella, pero no le importaba.

Ella le dio su inocencia, y él ni siquiera tuvo que hacer esfuerzo. Las veces que se juntaron, no era cruel, pero tampoco era gentil or cariñoso. Lo último era el problema. Como todas las brujas de su familia, ella supo el mismo día que quedó embarazada; desafortunadamente para Voldemort, ella quería que su hijo fuera una persona gentil y cariñosa..

No la había besado hasta la última vez que estuvieron juntos; le había dicho: "Mi sangre sucia, sois todos iguales, todas unas putas". Aunque no podía dejar de besarla, una vez que empezó, la había besado hasta que le sangraron los labios.

"Me voy, pero volveré en dos días. Quédate aquí, no soy un hombre con el que se pueda jugar. No me hagas enojar, eres mias, que no se te olvide". Esas fueron sus palabras de despedida.

Fue bueno que esto fuera Francia, ella había estado visitando amigos, y le había dado el nombre de la tía que la había adoptado, Mansur.

Ella sabía que había tomado una mala decisión, que el amor no era suficiente, y le contó a Robert de su mal momento; además quería que su hijo aprendiera bien. Lo que ella no le dijo es que todavía amaba a Tom, y lo seguiria amando por el resto de su vida.

Robert era dulce, ella lo había conocido en la Universidad, y él había sido asistente de enseñanza. Se casaron el 3 de enero de 1979, en una abadía. Sus padres no estaban contentos, pero él se pasaba de la raya, sin estar seguro de que pudiera dejarla embarazada. Tuvo una embarazosa enfermedad de transmisión sexual durante su primer año fuera de casa, y se le dijo que lo más probable es que lo hubiera vuelto estéril.

Robert amaba a Jean, pero, sobre todo, amaba al bebé. Ahora podía dar a sus padres un heredero, eso era lo que ellos querían, y ni siquiera tenían que saberlo. Tenía un secreto vergonzoso, y esto le permitiría ocultarlo.

**El cambio de corazón de Voldemort**

**Mansión Malfoy**

Cuando tocó la frente de Hermione, Voldemort vio fuego y muerte, y un cuerpo explotando en el aire. Cuando miró dentro de Hermione, quiso matarla, temeroso de lo que había aprendido. Lo que había visto, era un horror.

Vio la cara de todos los que había matado, derritiéndose en el aire. También vio a su hija siendo asesinada por uno de sus mortífagos con la~ luz verde. Viéndola morir destruyó la dura y oscura cáscara que encerraba su alma, y todo implosionó dentro de él, sintió como si algunos trozos oscuros se hubieran aflojado dentro de su corazón.

Se sentía bastante extraño. No su hija, su hija había muerto, ¿qué había hecho? La había matado con su propia mano; o al menos todo era culpa suya. Nada tan malo como cuando vio a una criatura horrible, un hombre serpiente; era él mismo, y eso nunca podría suceder.

Estuvo callado por un tiempo. Y sorprendiendo a todos, se sentó junto a la bruja temblorosa y le puso una prensa fría en la frente. Luego se inclinó, puso la cabeza de lado sobre el pecho de ella, y la sostuvo, la usó como almohada. Podían ver sus manos temblorosas, no estaba bien. Se quedó ahí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados. Todos miraron hacia otro lado con miedo; sabían que no debían mirar.

Después de un rato, se puso de pie. "Lucius y Rabastan, esta noche, se casarán con mi hija."


	5. Más Planes

Capítulo 5: Preparativos Parte 1 de 2

AVISO: HP pertenece a JKR. La historia, todos los nuevos personajes, el desarrollo de nuevos personajes, los nuevos desarrollos son mi propiedad intelectual. Glorioux

a/n Talves no hay suficiente interés por una versión en español. no se.

Preparativos -Parte 1 de 2

**Órdenes**

"Lucius, Rabastán, ustedes dos se casarán con mi hija esta noche; repito, me escucharon bien la primera vez. El matrimonio será una tríada. Sin embargo, debe ser consumada antes de la próxima luna llena del 12 de mayo, dale tiempo para que se recupere. Quiero que todos, con sus esposas e hijos, asistan a una gran ceremonia". Voldemort se detuvo a pensar. Se sentó junto a la cabeza de Hermione, y la movió suavemente hasta su regazo.

Abraxas levantó la mano, Voldemort asintió. "Mi Señor, debe ser enterado,, la Magia Malfoy exige que el matrimonio sea consumado antes del amanecer de la mañana siguiente. Si no, a la novia no se le concede la protección completa de la magia de los Malfoy. Disculpe mi atrevimiento." Esperó ansiosamente la respuesta del Señor.

Voldemort solo asintió. Parecía empezar a hablar mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por el cabello de Hermione, pero se detuvo. Inclinó la cabeza para besarle la frente, justo por encima de la herida recién curada, y frotó su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella. Suspiró, otra vez.

"Que así sea. Una nota, mi hija llevará un velo pesado, no quiero que su cara sea revelada, todavía no". Lo enfatizó.

"Encuentra a Rodolphus, su matrimonio con la hija de Cygnus será anulado. Bellatrix debe ser enviada a los curanderos mentales; además, debe mantenerse siempre alejada de mi hija. La quiero lejos, y si es necesario, Obliterada. A partir de ahora, no puede acercarse a mí. Creo que es mejor seguir adelante y Obliterada permanentemente. Disminuye sus poderes dependiendo de la evaluación de los curanderos. Rabastan, ve con tus padres, quiero a los tres y a toda tu familia aquí, tías, tíos, primos."

"Sí, mi Señor, lo haré tan pronto como sea posible", contestó Rabastán sonriendo. Quería bailar, estaba eufórico, esta mañana había peleado con Rodolphus por su negativa a unirse a su lecho conyugal y al de Bellatrix, y ahora le dijeron que se casara con la persona que siempre amaría. Se sentía ebrio de felicidad.

Rabastán estaba feliz, pero no Lucius, "Pero mi Señor, tengo un contrato con Cygnus Black, y..." Lucius comenzó.

"¡Y qué!" Voldemort rugió de ira. Estaba mirando a su hija, aún pálida por las heridas que se estaban curando; su mano se apretó sobre su cabello.

Lucius estaba callado, claramente angustiado, su peso cambiaba de un pie al otro. Su padre quería retorcerle el cuello.

Todos estaban más que seguros que este era un Señor tenebroso que nunca habían visto antes. Un depredador peligroso protegiendo a su única cría, nadie con quien meterse. Era como las serpientes venenosas que Abraxas había visto, enrolladas y listas para atacar a la menor amenaza percibida.

Después de un rato, Voldemort exhaló un aliento frustrado. Mantuvo los ojos en su hija; sus ojos examinaba su rostro, sus expresiones más suaves, casi humanas. Sin embargo, su voz era dura y fría, transmitiendo un mensaje claro: ``lo que dije se hará, o si no, bueno tendré que hacer **otra** decisión. La "**otra**" no era algo que a ninguno de ellos le gustaría experimentar.

"Abraxas, necesito a alguien que se asegure de que nada le pase a Jean ni a Robert. Hasta que la guerra no termine, mi hija estará con ellos, incluso después de que nazca, es decir, cuando sea un bebé. Cuando llevemos a Jean, quiero que Robert esté a salvo. Si es posible, deberíamos encontrarle una esposa adecuada; ya entenderás, más tarde, cuando Jean venga a estar conmigo".

Se detuvo y suspiró en voz alta. Cerró los ojos, se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su hija. Después de un par de minutos levantó la cabeza y continuó cepillándole el pelo con los dedos,"Creo que lo que necesito es reevaluar todos mis planes". Todos ellos estaban notando un comportamiento diferente en Voldemort, el estaba evolucionando justo al frente a sus ojos.

"Ni Rabastán, ni Lucius, irán a más redadas ni participarán en ningún ataque. Mejor suspender todas las redadas y ataques, efectivo inmediatamente. Ningún acto de agresión de ningún tipo, ni siquiera burlas o insultos. Abraxas, asegúrate de que se corra la voz. Cualquiera que desobedezca me responderá directamente, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, mi señor", Abraxas respondió rápidamente.

"El trabajo de Lucius y Rabastan es cuidar de mi hija. Cuando se despierte, quiero hablar con ella de nuevo. Tráeme a Rodolphus. Ah, Andrómeda Black, se casó con un muggle, los quiero a salvo. Longbottoms y Potters, nadie debe tocar un pelo de nadie, ¿entienden? Mataré a cualquiera que lo haga. Un joven, Lupin, sí, ese es el nombre, Remus Lupin, asegúrate de que le den un buen trabajo, uno con futuro. Hmm, los dos hijos de Wallburga, nadie los toca."

"¿Quieres que prepare Veritaserum para él?" Snape casi fue asesinado.

"Imbécil, si le haces eso, moriras. Ella hablará cuando esté lista. Asegúrate de que tenga una muda de ropa limpia". Snape estaba verde y ansioso. Sus ojos eran sospechosos, su frente mojada. Voldemort lo evaluó y agitó la cabeza con desaprobación.

La voz de Voldemort era más firme, miró a cada uno de ellos, pero antes, señaló a Dobby, quien mojó una toalla de mano, la cual era limpia y doblada, en un líquido fragante y humeante. Primero la escurrió bien y luego apareció en la mano de Voldemort. Un vez de que Voldemort colocó la prensa fresca contra la cabeza de Hermione, continuó.

"Lo que quiero es que cada uno de ustedes la haga feliz. Tienen que enseñarle a que le guste estar cerca de mí. Ese es vuestro trabajo, ¿entendido? Abraxas habla con todos los que la vieron antes, asegúrate de que sus labios estén sellados. Encuentra al primo de tu madre, asegúrate de lo mismo."

Abraxas asintió. Ese era el Señor tenebroso, asegurándose de atar todos los cabos sueltos.

"El trabajo de todos es averiguar los nombres de sus amigos en el futuro y quiénes eran? Luego, asegúrese de que esos nombres se eliminen de todas las listas, sin importar quiénes sean. ¿Ha quedado claro? Pregúntale los apellidos, indágalo y haz que te lo diga. Vi que era una Gryffindor, por ahora cualquier Gryffindor con hijos o para tener hijos y sus mejores amigos están fuera de cualquier lista, The Weasley, encontrar quienes son, asegurarse de que están bien, si tienen otra familia, lo mismo. ¿Está entendido?" Se detuvo.

Miró directamente a Severus. "Ah, Dumbledore, quiero que lo vigilen las 24 horas del día. Si él sabe que ella está aquí, todos morirán. Eso va especialmente para ti, Severus, no me traiciones. "

Abraxas sonreía, se cansaba de esta maldita guerra, de matar familias, no era lo que quería. Había peligros más grandes ahí fuera. Incluso dentro de sus mortífagos, la peligrosa chica Black, era un riesgo mortal que se avecinaba; uno que necesitaba ser controlado.

"Pero, señor, sobre Narcissa" insistió Lucius, tenía miedo de haberla dejado embarazada.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?" Preguntó Voldemort, expulsando un sonido de molestia; sonaba exasperado.

" Err, ya !hemos consumado nuestro amor." Cuando Abraxas escuchó las palabras de Lucius, quiso matar a su hijo en el acto.

"No me importa, tiene órdenes de marchar. Acepta a la Srta. Black como tu puta si quieres, mejor, si mi hija lo permite, entonces hazlo. Si le desagrada, te cortaré las pelotas con un cuchillo afilado, personalmente. Si hay un niño, creo que mi hija es honorable y lo criará".

No quería más de las palabras de Lucius, imbécil. Le estaba dando a su hija, y quería las bajas Black, brujas inferiores. Lo mataría primero antes de permitir tal idiotez.

"Severus encuentra una novia, no más fregar a los muggleborn, te lo prohíbo. Se va a casar con el chico Potter, déjalos. Debes casarte en un plazo de seis meses. Ah, si vuelves a hablar con Dumbledore, estás muerto, serás su espía, serás su maldito espía; creo que ya lo estás pensando, no lo hagas".

Severus se sentía mal, eso era lo que temía. Por eso quería darle Veritaserum, para comprobar lo que ella sabía de él.

"Ese nuevo mago gordo, el bajito, Pettigrew. Quiero que lo envíen al continente, a un pequeño trabajo, hoy. Es un Animagus, llévatelo".

Todo el mundo se miraba, ¿cómo sabía todo esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"Cualquier Griffyndor con pelo de rojo", miró a su alrededor, "caen bajo mi protección, efectivo en este segundo. Trae aRodolphus y a su nueva novia; trae a Cygnus; busca a los hijos de Orión, ambos, tráelos aquí. Quiero que inviten a la familia Potter esta noche, sin trucos, también los Longbottom y los Prewett. Diles que vengan en paz".

Rabastán añadió: "Señor, Rodolphus, con seguridad, le encantaría Narcissa, incluso haría lo que sea pedido de el. Bella nunca fue su elegida. Ella fue, ejem, elegida por, por, hmm, para él."

Enseguida, Voldemort ordenó llevar a la bruja a una habitación adecuada, en el ala de la familia. Supervisó cada paso y se aseguró de que Hermione nunca se quedara sola.

Hermione cayó en la inconsciencia. Muctis la miró y le dijo: "Está bien. Dale un día más o menos para que se recupere de todo el trauma".

Voldemort ordenó que Severus o Muctis lo mantuvieran al margen en todo momento. En cuanto a él, se sentaria en una silla junto a su cama la mayor parte del tiempo, quería que su preciosa hija estuviera sana y salva. Ay de aquel que tratara de hacerle daño.

La boda tuvo que ser pospuesta después de escuchar a Muctis, al menos por un par de días, no un día más de lo necesario. Sus razones eran simples, él quería que ella tuviera la protección de la poderosa magia de las casas Malfoy y Lestrange.

Un par de veces, cuando pudo ella consiguio abrir los ojos, vio a Snape mirándola con aprensión; extraño, parecía tenerle miedo.

Quería decirle que salvara a Harry antes de la batalla, cuando recordó su muerte antes que la de Harry. Tan pronto como pudiera, le preguntaba a Voldemort, no, ese no era su nombre; él era su padre; ella le pedía a su padre que no matara a los padres de Harry.

Ella estaba a medias, cuando se le salieron las palabras, y le dijo a Snape: "Protege a los Potter..." y cayó de nuevo inconsciente.

Snape trató de averiguar más, pero no hubo oportunidad.

**11 de mayo de 1979**

**Los Marauders**

Remus estaba deprimido, otro trabajo que no consiguió, lo rechazaron. Eran apenas las 8:30, así que fue a buscar a Peter, pero parecía haberse ido. Se sentó a beber una cerveza con mantequilla cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento. No podía creer lo que le decían. Moody llegó un poco más tarde, después de que el visitante se había ido.

Un par de horas después, sabía a quién necesitaba ver. Su mundo se había puesto patas arriba.

* * *

Déjenme saber si les gusta, a ver si vale la pena finalizar, o lo pueden leer en Ingles.


End file.
